warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dovewing's Silence/Chapter 4
Chapter description :The ThunderClan patrol are on their way to the meeting at the island to discuss the Dark Forest trainees. Dovewing is walking close to Ivypool, sensing that beneath her sister's confident stride, she is worried about might be said at the meeting. Bramblestar and Jayfeather are leading the ThunderClan cats, with Birchfall, Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, and Blossomfall bringing up the rear, clearly tense. Dovewing wishes that they would relax and stop looking like they were ashamed of something. Blackstar is already seated by the oak tree with Littlecloud at his side; both of them seeming very thin and frail. Two other ShadowClan cats, Tigerheart and Ratscar are sitting nearby. Bramblestar motions to his Clanmates to stop, saying that they’ll stay here. :Shortly after, Onestar arrives with Kestrelflight and Breezepelt following him. Dovewing sees the black warrior's eyes flash defiantly, and mentaly notes that he clearly doesn't think he’s done anything wrong. The three Clans wait until Mistystar arrives, with Mothwing and Icewing. Dovewing is unsettled that ThunderClan brought the most cats, and wonders what statement that makes about their loyalty to the warrior code. Bramblestar seems to guess her thoughts, and replies that all of their Dark Forest trainees lived, while the ones in the other Clans did not. Dovewing turns to see Tigerheart gazing at her, and quickly looks away. :Onestar questions why Dovewing and Lionblaze are here, since they weren't a part of the Dark Forest. Bramblestar answers that they know as much as he does, so they needed to be here. The dark tabby then steps forward, announcing that they must see the truth of what happened with these cats, but since the battle's over, they are no longer enemies. :Mistystar speaks up, meowing that Beetlewhisker and Hollowflight are dead, and cannot answer for what they have done. The leader continues that while Icewing made a mistake, she's always been a good warrior, and RiverClan is willing to trust her again. Onestar declares that the same goes for Breezepelt, adding that he's needed on patrol, not punished because of the past. Blackstar protests that these cats have broken the warrior code, and in turn, betrayed their leaders and Clan. He wills that this cannot go unpunished, with a sad glance at Tigerheart and Ratscar. Onestar's gaze rests on the ThunderClan cats, commenting they all have to face that their warriors were recruited for one reason or another, some more than others. :Dovewing's pelt burns with indignation, and Mistystar says that the Clans can't lose any more strength at the moment, so exile is not an option. The gray ThunderClan warrior whispers to Ivypool that she has to tell them what happened, and how that signifies no disloyalty to her Clanmates. Bramblestar overhears, and beckons her forward to do so. Ivypool nervously moves into the center of the clearing, and begins to explain that the Dark Forest claimed to be teaching them skills to help their Clans. She meows that they were recruited for their most personal reasons, and that they never meant harm. Ivypool continues that Hawkfrost sought her out, saying that the Dark Forest would make her braver, stronger, and more devoted to her Clanmates. The sliver-and-white she-cat notes that as soon as she heard their true plans to attack the Clans, she turned and became a spy, reporting everything to her Clanmates. Ivypool says that she knew others were being trained, but to not arouse suspicion, she didn’t say anything until the battle began. When the fighting begun, the warrior had told every cat the truth, and they fought for the Clans. She finishes that the trainees never meant to be disloyal, and only wanted the chance to be a better warrior. :Birchfall comments to Dovewing that if one cat is forgiven, all must be acquitted of punishment. Blackstar nods at Ivypool, acknowledging that she spoke well. The leader states that he saw his Clanmates attack each other, and questions how that was loyal, or being better. Ivypool insists that they were promised a different way to serve their Clan, and Mistystar thanks her. Onestar traces his paw in the dust, saying he doesn’t need to know why Breezepelt made his choices, but he trusts him now and that's all that matters. Blackstar shakes his head, pressing that he doesn’t agree. The tom looks bewildered that all the Clans have such different viewpoints on this, but Bramblestar cuts in they are right to do so. The dark tabby throws out that Breezepelt attacked ThunderClan cats during the battle, yet, it should be Onestar's decision because he is a WindClan warrior. Mistystar readily agrees, and despite Blackstar's best efforts, he can't get any of the other leaders to take his side. :Mothwing suggests that every cat affiliated with the Dark Forest swear a new oath of loyalty to the warrior code. The medicine cat says that they walked a different path for awhile, but they must now return to the way things were. All four leaders agree with this, as it isn’t much of a punishment, and more of a mental token. Ratscar asks if they need to say this oath right now, and Bramblestar says that it would be best when everyone's back in camp. Blackstar raises his head, meowing that he’ll do it as soon as he returns, to which Onestar nods. Dovewing feels a flash of anger towards Breezepelt, and that he won’t be punished for his vicious actions against her Clanmates. She becomes more calm, remembering that Birchfall and Ivypool will be accepted back into ThunderClan because of this. The cats begin to file out of the clearing, and Dovewing catches Tigerheart's eye. There is a swarm of questions in his gaze, but she turns, leaving him behind with the past. Characters Major *Ivypool }} Minor *Birchfall *Thornclaw *Mousewhisker *Blossomfall *Blackstar *Littlecloud *Tigerheart *Ratscar *Onestar *Kestrelflight *Breezepelt *Mistystar *Icewing *Mothwing *Lionblaze }} Mentioned *Hollowflight *Hawkfrost *Tigerstar }} Notes and references Category:Dovewing's Silence Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas